Control
by overdosingonyou
Summary: The training of Kurt Hummel. D/s relationship, spanking, sex-toys.
1. Control

Puck/Kurt, established D/s relationship, spanking, sex toys, humiliation, training. Beta by lil_miss_choc.

**Control**

**by overdosingonyou**

It had developed over time. They had always enjoyed sexual role-play in their relationship and maybe it was just that somewhere along the line of their relationship, the lines between role-play and reality started to blur. Neither of them complained.

Some rules were set immediately and some were developed after time. It was made clear early on that Kurt wouldn't orgasm unless Puck gave him permission. That was the basis upon most of their following relationship rested. Kurt's ___desire_. At first, Puck had been fascinated with what he would do for a chance to orgasm. Then he started to make demands because something inside him burned intensely, a sense of power stronger than anything else, when he realized how much it turned him on to have a boy of his own who would do anything for you.

Not to mention it was convenient. Puck didn't remember ever actually having cleaned their apartment. Kurt took care of the cleaning, cooking, laundry, and everything else that might be needed, first because his schedule as a college student was much more flexible than Puck's nine-to-five job, then more and more because Puck started asking him and eventually because he was ordered and expected to do it.

It was messed up. Yet, Puck couldn't deny that deep satisfaction of ownership that he felt in his gut when he watched his boy perform even the most mundane task at home just because Puck had told him to (often with its own twist to it. Puck liked to keep him naked, or wearing panties, because Kurt hated wearing panties no matter how good Puck thought he looked in them). And if Kurt got off on that humiliation, well, it was a definite perk.

All in all, it was a good deal.

* * *

Kurt was sitting on the floor, resting lazily against Puck's knees as the other man was leaned back on the couch, watching some baseball game or another. Kurt wasn't allowed to use furniture without permission and though permission was usually given, Puck had for some reason denied it today.

Puck's hand was stroking through his hair and in the semi-comfortable position, with nothing else to engage him (baseball bored him to tears), Kurt was almost drifting off. He was tugged back into awareness with a sudden one-word command.

"Undress." Puck wasn't even looking away from the TV. Kurt frowned slightly at not getting any attention at all, but his body betrayed him, his cock already twitching. He obeyed, unbuttoning his shirt and squirming out of his skinny jeans as elegantly as possible while remaining on the floor. He folded them neatly and placed them on the couch before looking expectantly up at Puck again.

Puck still had his eyes on the TV; Kurt had to wait a few minutes before another order came.

"Fetch your humbler." Kurt made a move to stand, but was immediately stopped. "On your hands and knees."

Kurt flushed, but crept into the bedroom to fetch the contraption. Once he was back in the living room, Puck took it from him and fastened it around Kurt's balls. It stretched them back and then the humbler was secured behind his thighs.

Kurt, unable to help himself, wiggled uncomfortably. He both loved and hated this device. There was really no comfortable position one could take while wearing it. Standing was impossible; he had tried it when Puck had first given it to him, back when Kurt wasn't really all too fond of the idea of spending time on the floor. Lying on the side worked, but would quickly become uncomfortable. The best position was bending over, kneeling, so this was the position he took now, staring into the carpet and hoping that Puck had something more planned, rather than lazy amusement and a need to keep Kurt occupied. The pulling on his balls made it difficult for Kurt to get hard, but his body was still tingling in pleasant arousal.

When nothing happened and he dared to glance up, he saw that Puck's attention was once again back on the TV.

Kurt sighed.

Puck's eyes darted over to meet his. "Whining will only prolong this," he said. "Keep your eyes on the floor until I say otherwise."

So this was training. Kurt looked back onto the floor, biting down on his lip.

He had always been demanding to a fault, he knew that. He blamed it on being an only child and ___perhaps_he had been ___slightly_spoiled by his dad, but if there was one thing Kurt couldn't bear, it was being ignored. He and Puck had gotten into a few arguments recently and Kurt had been punished time and time again for acting out in small ways just to get Puck's attention when Puck was otherwise occupied. Puck had quickly come to realize that most of his usual punishments were worthless for this problem, since punishing Kurt would essentially give him the attention he wanted. Instead they had started working on Kurt's constant need for attention and appreciation, in a roundabout way.

The minutes passed slowly. Kurt kept his eyes closed, his forehead resting against the carpet and his ass raised slightly in the position that put the least strain on his balls. He felt very small. He listened to the sounds from the TV, mainly boring sports comments. Puck got up twice, once to use the bathroom, once to fetch a beer.

It felt like ages, but it had probably only been about forty minutes, when Kurt felt a warm hand rest on his back. He let out a weary breath that was almost a half-sob.

It was humiliating, and he hated crying; he had spent years working on how to keep up the perfect facade against the bullies in school, but Puck encouraged him to let down his defenses around him. He said he didn't want lies, and that it was good for Kurt to let go.

Kurt felt Puck work on the humbler, removing it. He hesitantly stayed in position, though, until he heard Puck pat a hand on the couch beside him. "Get up here."

Rather gracelessly, Kurt crawled onto the couch, and he was immediately pulled into an embrace that had him resting against Puck's chest as the other man whispered reassuringly into his hair, "You did good."

Kurt took a few long breaths and enjoyed a few moments of resting comfortably against Puck, the man's clothes feeling rough against his own naked body. Then, Puck pulled him away, his eyebrow raised in that typical flirty cocky way.

"Over my knees," he ordered.

Kurt felt himself brighten. His cock, which had grown completely soft, once again twitched as he hurriedly positioned himself.

The first spank came unpredictably fast and made him jump, and Puck laugh at his reaction, then another one immediately after. Puck rubbed his buttocks after that, before settling into a more easygoing rhythm. The stinging slaps washed away his unease from those long minutes spent on the floor. This was what Kurt loved. The pain making everything feel so___real_, the feelings of mixed humiliation and oddly, relief.

Once, a long time ago, it had surprised him how much he loved being spanked. It had probably surprised Puck as well, but there was a delicious feeling to let himself go so completely that he couldn't resist. It was impossible to hold on to any sort of modesty while lying naked over someone's lap with your ass growing redder with every hard slap. He even loved the memory of the few real punishment spankings he had received and those had definitely been all about the pain and nothing about pleasure, not stopping until he had unraveled into this pathetic, crying mess that had both shocked and mortified him.

This was a light maintenance spanking, however. The slaps stung, but his arousal rubbed against Puck's jeans pleasantly.

"You're a good boy," Puck was saying between the spanks. "You know I'm only doing what is good for you, right? You need to learn, and I know you're working hard to do it, too. Yes, you're such a good boy." The last part was almost cooing, like one would perhaps talk to a dog, Puck's voice amused and Kurt felt his face burn, glad he was lying face-down so he could hide his face into the couch.

Puck paused to pull his buttocks apart and Kurt waited hopefully for, well, ___anything_, trying not to squirm because Puck hadn't given him permission to stimulate himself, but it almost seemed like Puck was only inspecting him. A few moments later, he was gently pushed off Puck's lap onto the floor.

"Fetch the small plug and the new bottle of lube."

Kurt didn't try to stand this time, he crawled into the bedroom without further orders, feeling Puck's gaze on him.

He came back with the small plug, which wasn't very wide at all but quite long. The 'new lube' was a bottle he hadn't seen before, but had been in the usual drawer. Puck patted his knee again, and Kurt positioned himself like before.

Kurt heard Puck open the lube and he waited expectantly for what was to come. When it finally did, he jumped slightly. The butt plug was tapped against his opening, teasing, before Puck began to press lightly. It started to slip in easily, but it was oddly cold.

"It is cooling lube," Puck explained. "I saw it online and thought it seemed interesting. Like it?"

Kurt shuddered and nodded. It was an odd mix of sensations; his burning ass cheeks, the cold plug pressing further inside him but it wasn't wide enough to fill him, not nearly, so it only teased him. The coldness made the sensation even more frustrating and he was barely aware of how he was rubbing his cock against Puck's lap until he dimly realized that Puck was getting hard, too.

All too quickly the plug was in place. The cold lingered, an intense feeling that made it difficult to think. Kurt found himself once again pushed off Puck's lap, but this time he got to remain on the couch. He let out a low whine as his cock lost its source of friction.

"The movie is starting," Puck said. Kurt frowned in confusion until he remembered. They had been talking about it during dinner, how Puck's baseball game had been on that evening, then a Liza Minnelli movie that Kurt had wanted to see, and Puck had said okay (because even if Puck was the one who called the shots, he rarely said no when Kurt ___really_used his perfected kicked-puppy look).

The movie, however, didn't feel anywhere near as tempting when Kurt's cock was straining and a butt plug was teasing his insides. He stared in disbelief as Puck merely settled back, his attention once again on the TV.

"___You're_ going to watch it?"

"Why not?" Puck raised an eyebrow, smirking. "I'll let you blow me in the break."

Well, okay, so that was somewhat better. Still. Kurt squirmed. The plug shifted inside him and the sensation was going straight to his cock so teasingly that Kurt almost wanted to cry because he had ___still_ not been told that he could touch himself and this didn't seem like the time when he could beg for it.

"Oh," Puck said, his voice taking on a mocking 'by the way' tone, glancing back at Kurt again. "No touching yourself. You're ___not_ coming tonight. Maybe tomorrow morning, if you're good tonight."

Kurt wanted to say that he had already been good enough, damn it, but he knew that it would probably only result in an even longer denial. That didn't stop him from pursing his lips disapprovingly, though, even when Puck pulled him close as the opening credits for ___New York, New York_started to play.

Maybe, Kurt thought as he squirmed on the plug, his cock rock hard and Puck's hand coming down every now and then just to tease him, if he gave Puck a good enough blow job, he would forget about the not-until-tomorrow rule.

**the end**


	2. Obedience

This is a sequel, set in the same universe as "Control", _not_ a direct follow-up to earlier events. Just to be clear. :)

Puck/Kurt, future!fic, established D/s-relationship. Includes sex toys, women's lingerie, and other fun stuff. Enjoy!

**Obedience**

**by overdosingonyou**

Kurt was almost unbearably hot when he was pliant.

Puck didn't even know why. Maybe it was because it happened so rarely. Sure, Kurt was hot when he was bitchy and annoyed, snorting (although Kurt claimed he didn't snort, he ___sniffed_) and muttering about what Puck chose to wear or eat. He was hot when he was laughing, too, that free laughter that would sometimes escape when he was watching some ridiculous Youtube video, or when he was talking to Mercedes over Skype and being regaled with a new "disaster date" story or something. Not to mention he was hot when he was flustered; flushing and showing just the slightest hint of vulnerability, which happened just about once in a blue moon and mainly when he was caught off guard or having a bad day.

There was just...something extra special about seeing Kurt being pliant. When he let go of his inhibitions and allowed Puck to rule over him without protest or complaint. When he smoothly slid to his knees, presenting his entire body for Puck to form, use and play with, allowing Puck to take complete control of both his pleasure and his pain.

Puck knew that Kurt liked it too, however twisted it might seem.

Once, when they had just started out experimenting, Puck had tied Kurt's hands to the headboard and teased him, just to the brink of orgasm, until Kurt, to the surprise of both of them, had started to let out breathy sobs from arousal and need.

So maybe Puck had freaked out a bit. He wasn't the most sensitive, he knew, but at least he wasn't enough of a douche to like seeing people cry. Especially not during sex because hell, that was just _wrong_.

So he had stopped, which had led to the first time Kurt had ___ever_begged for something. To ___continue damn it, please_.

In the end, that had been surprisingly hot. Watching Kurt cry had turned out to be oddly sexy and reminded Puck a bit of watching Kurt having an orgasm. Total release, although in different forms.

Another time he had seen Kurt cry was further into their weird-ass relationship when Kurt had been stressed out over an exam; in a bad mood and generally spouted hurtful things at him until Puck on a weird whim had taken him over his knee and given him a first real ___punishment_spanking.

Puck had been hesitant at first, his slaps harder than usual, and expecting to hear the safe-word any moment, but Kurt had kept surprisingly quiet so Puck had increased the force until Kurt had broken down and straight-out cried, sobbing and sniveling, but never saying no, never using___that __word. _

Puck had already known that this was fucked up, but this was a whole new level of both hot and weird. When he had finally let Kurt off his lap, he had not been able to resist making Kurt give him a blowjob, but afterwards he had pulled Kurt into his arms and just held him until Kurt had stopped breathing heavily and (thankfully) wasn't producing snot anymore.

It was a full-out Titanic "king of the world" moment. Puck felt powerful, protective, proud and aroused, all at once. All in all, it was awesome.

Kurt had quietly pulled himself together and it sort of reminded Puck of a cat shrugging off water after accidentally falling into a lake, or something like that.

But that entire evening, Kurt had been oddly subdued. Almost a bit needy, and definitely not complaining when Puck was kind of touchy-feely with him. He simply let Puck have his way with him, pulling him close to snuggle without complaining about damaging clothes, ruining his hair or Puck smelling like sweat or whatever, like he usually did.

He was pliant, and it was absolutely hot.

As their relationship progressed, a spanking wouldn't be needed to bring out that part of Kurt. It took some figuring out, and it wasn't like things always worked or anything, but all in all, Puck was pretty happy with how things worked.

Especially when it brought on moments like these.

Kurt was kneeling in front of the bed, somehow making the position look elegant and submissive at the same time. Puck squatted before him.

For the moment he paid no attention to Kurt's cock, a stiff bulge in the cotton-candy pink panties he was wearing. Instead, he moved his hand over Kurt's hip, exploring the area where thigh became stomach with light, teasing fingers.

Kurt no longer protested when Puck told him to wear panties, but that didn't stop him from flushing whenever Puck felt like pointing out the fact that they were practically Kurt's regular type of underwear nowadays, perhaps with a leer, raised eyebrow or a pointed look. Perhaps he'd let his finger trails over the silky backside, or play with the hem... there were still so many easy ways to embarrass Kurt.

They had met up to have lunch together, walking the short distance to their favorite café (or the one that they both could agree on since it was deemed "fresh" by Kurt-whatever that meant-and could still provide Puck with hamburgers) when Puck had caught sight of something in the display window. He had grabbed hold of Kurt's elbow and nodded towards it. Kurt had flushed, then given him a look that said, "For real?" When Puck had given him a nudge he had simply rolled his eyes, still flushing, and entered the women's underwear shop with Puck trailing after him, knowing that Kurt would definitely find it even more humiliating to buy frilly pink underwear under the careful eye of his boyfriend, for the shopkeeper to see.

They weren't out about the nature of their relationship, exactly. They weren't in the closet about being _together_, at all, but neither of them really felt the need to announce the details of their sex life to the world at large. And if instances like these were kind of toeing the line, well, it didn't really matter because it wasn't like it involved anyone they ___knew__._

When Puck traced a finger over Kurt's stomach, ghosting over the dark, wiry hair visible above the waist of the panties, Kurt let out a low, hitched breath that could almost be called a shudder.

Kurt hadn't been allowed to come for the better part of three weeks now. Not very long in the big scheme of things, but for the two of them it was impressive. And judging from the speed with which Kurt had grown hard, producing a wet stain of pre-cum at the front of his panties, he agreed whole-heartedly.

The bulge was sweet to look at, but however tempting it was to touch and tease it, Puck decided to focus on Kurt's nipples for now. They were pink and stiff even without stimulation. He looked at Kurt's face when he kneaded them between his thumbs and index fingers; sometimes pinching and enjoying Kurt's surprised wince and sharp intake of breath.

"I have something for you." Puck continued to knead one of Kurt's nipples with one hand, reaching out to the table with the other to grab the bag he had placed there earlier. "There's something I want you to wear."

Kurt gave him a dubious look. The expression smoothed into something neutral when Puck held up the nipple clamps, a smooth silver chain holding them together.

Puck gave Kurt's nipple one final squeeze, hard enough to make Kurt yelp, before letting go. He grinned. "I think they'll look really pretty along with the panties. Don't you?"

Kurt seemed to try for bitchy skepticism, but the flush on his face and obvious arousal rather ruined the attempt. "I'm sure," was all he said, tartly, and was promptly punished for his insubordination when Puck attached the first clamp; he hissed lowly before biting down to keep quiet.

Puck attached the second clamp carefully before leaning back on his heels to get a good look at his work.

It ___was_ sweet. Kurt was still kneeling obediently, his erection an obvious bulge in the pale pink panties. The silver chain attached to his nipples hung loosely down his stomach in a smooth, silver arch. Kurt's flush completed the image nicely.

Maybe it wasn't a composition Kurt's practiced eye would approve of, when it came down to color coordination, cut and all that, but as far as Puck was concerned, it was pretty damn awesome.

He leaned forward to capture Kurt's lips in a kiss, tugging at one of the clamps lightly. Kurt moaned into his mouth.

"So sweet," Puck murmured into his ear. He finally reached around Kurt's body to pull down his panties with one hand. Kurt's erection bobbed up, finally free of its prison. Puck encircled it with his hand, loosely stroking up and down a few times. He enjoyed Kurt's obvious embarrassment at the words. "So sweet and obedient for me."

He grabbed hold of the silver chain then, pulling it forward and down, backing up to make room for Kurt, who was forced to follow the chain until he was on all fours.

"You'd do anything for me, wouldn't you?" Puck walked around him, grabbing the lube and condoms from the table as he went, to position himself behind Kurt. He patted his backside condescendingly. "You'd do anything for a chance to come."

Kurt wiggled his ass, but without seeing his face, Puck wasn't sure if it was his version of flipping him off, an attempt to entice, or begging. It could have been any of them.

The black butt-plug, which had been pushed into Kurt that very morning, was definitely enticing, however. Puck tapped it experimentally with a finger a few times before he started to pull it out slowly.

It resisted at first, then moved slowly until it was past its thickest point. After that, it slid out easily, and Kurt let out a whimper as it left his ass completely empty. One part of Puck wanted to linger even more, but another part (mainly his dick) was telling him he couldn't wait any longer.

He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to his thighs, giving his own erection a few strokes before putting a condom on himself and making himself slick with lube. He allowed himself a few moments of letting his dick brush against Kurt's waiting hole, leaning his entire body over Kurt's own and feeling the body under him shudder in expectation. He inhaled Kurt's scent, a sharp mix of warmth, arousal and sweat. He didn't allow Kurt to wear cologne around the house anymore.

Finally, he pushed himself inside. The plug has loosened Kurt enough to let Puck push himself in relatively easily. The heat and tightness was still enough for Puck to almost lose his ability to think. Unable to refrain himself, he pulled out again quickly, Kurt groaned at the immediate loss, and Puck pushed himself in again, quick and harsh. He started to fuck Kurt in steady motions.

Kurt was bucking his hips uselessly into the air with each of Puck's thrusts, moaning helplessly. Puck kept his hands over Kurt's own, pressing them into the carpet.

When he once again pushed himself in all the way, he was startled when Kurt suddenly let out a high-pitched gasp; his entire body twitching and bucking. His hole clenched around Puck's cock tight enough to bring Puck to his own orgasm. He came with a shudder, pushing his hips forward to ram into Kurt the best he could and was allowed a few short second of intensity before the wave subsided. He collapsed over Kurt's body, panting.

It took a few moments before his mind started working enough to let him acknowledge the fact that Kurt had most probably just come,___with no stimulation at all_ except Puck's dick in his ass.

His chest swelled with pride. He rolled off Kurt's body, falling onto his back on the carpet. Kurt, still on all fours beside him, gave him a breathless look; his eyes somehow glazed over. His panties were still bunched around his thighs and his cheeks were still flushed. The silver chain attached to his nipples was brushing the floor.

One part of Puck wanted to pet and soothe him, praise him for being such a ___good boy_ that could come from Puck's dick alone. Another part of him reminded him of their most basic rule.

Kurt was eyeing him carefully.

Puck's eyes caught on the stains on the carpet where Kurt had spurted his come. He dragged a finger lazily through the biggest one, holding it up for Kurt to lick. Kurt did so, obediently.

"What a mess you made," Puck mumbled, leaning his head against one arm as he watched Kurt take his fingers into his mouth. Kurt's eyes met his, his face somewhat abashed, and Puck couldn't help but grin. "I never gave you permission to come, though."

He slipped his fingers out of Kurt's mouth to allow the other man to say, "I'm sorry."

Puck reached out to remove the clamps from Kurt's nipples. Kurt bit back on a groan when the blood was allowed to rush back into his nipples, bringing stinging pain to replace the numbness.

Puck traced through the cum stains again to allow Kurt to lick his fingers. "Yeah, I'm sure you ___will __be._"

He grinned at the grimace Kurt made.

**the end**


End file.
